the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Eros International
| type = Public Limited Company | traded_as = | ISIN = INE416L01017 | industry = Media & Entertainment | genre = | fate = | predecessor = | successor = | founded = Mumbai, Maharashtra, India | founder = Arjan Lulla and Kishore Lulla | defunct = | hq_location = 901-902, 9th Floor, Supreme Chambers, Veera Desai Road, Andheri (West) | hq_location_city = Mumbai | hq_location_country = India | num_locations = | num_locations_year = | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = Sunil Lulla (Executive Vice Chairman & Managing Director) Kishore Lulla (Executive director) Arjan Lulla (President) | products = Film Production Film distribution Marketing Music Studio Vfx Post production Theatrical Distribution Digital Mobile content & Value Added Services | brands = | production = | production_year = | services = Film production, co-production, acquisition and distribution | revenue = 1000 Crore ( 134.94 Million) | revenue_year = FY 2018 | operating_income = | net_income = | net_income_year = | aum = | assets = | assets_year = | equity = 13.4 Crore ( 32 Million) | equity_year = | owner = | num_employees = | num_employees_year = | parent = Eros International plc | divisions = * Eros Music * Trinity Pictures | subsid = Big Screen Entertainment Pvt Ltd Colour Yellow Productions Pvt Ltd Copsale Limited Digicine Pte Ltd Eros Animation Pvt Ltd Eros International Films Eros International Distribution LLP Eros Music Publishing Limited Eyeqube Studios Pvt Limited Techzone 56060 See Subsidiaries | module = | website = | footnotes = | coordinates = | slogan = }} Eros International Media Ltd (also known as Eros India) is an Indian motion picture production and distribution company, based in Mumbai, India. Founded by Arjun Lulla in 1977, it is one of the leading production and distribution companies in India. Currently, his sons Kishore Lulla and Sunil Lulla are managing the company. Eros co-produces, acquires and distributes Indian films in multiple formats worldwide, including theatrical, television syndication and digital platforms. Eros has over 12,000 films in its library which include Hindi, Tamil and other regional language films. History In 1977, Mr. Arjan Lulla started the company. In 1981, he founded the company Jupitar Enterprise with Mr. Kishore Lulla and Ms. Bhagibhai Lulla. On August 19, 1994 Rishima International Pvt Ltd was founded. It was a private limited company. Through its subsidiary "Eros International Films", the company produced and distributed films. On April 1, 1999, the company acquired the entire Jupiter Enterprise. Their first jointly produced film was Waqt (2005). On July 25, 2000, the name was changed to Eros Multimedia Private Limited. The name was again changed to Eros International Pvt Ltd on November 20, 2008. On September 16, 2009, the company was converted into a public limited company and on November 18, the name was changed to the present name Eros International Media Ltd. In 2010, Eros International Media Limited was listed on the Bombay Stock Exchange (BSE) and National Stock Exchange (NSE) in India. Subsidiaries Current * Big Screen Entertainment Pvt Ltd (64% share) * Colour Yellow Productions Pvt Ltd (50% share) * Copsale Limited * Digicine Pte Ltd * Eros Animation Pvt Ltd * Eros International Films * Eros International Distribution LLP (99.8% share) * Eros Music Publishing Limited * Eyeqube Studios Pvt Limited (99.9% share) * Techzone 56060 Former *Ayngaran International (51% share) *HBO Hits (India) (50% share) Joint Ventures *Reliance Eros Productions LLP (joint Venture with Reliance Industries) Partnership In 2008, Eros International made a deal with Universal Music Group to make a joint-venture to promote pop music to India. The agreement was announced by Kishore Lulla and Max Hole, President of Universal Music Asia Pacific Region and Executive Vice President, Universal Music Group International (UMGI) on 10 December though the joint venture was officiated with a contractual signing on 18 November. Rajat Kakar, Managing Director of Universal Music India was appointed as the chairperson and Sunil Lulla and Jyoti Deshpande, COO of Eros International Group, are on the Board of Directors. Filmography Films produced and distributed by Eros International Film music and soundtrack produced by Eros Music Awards See also *Eros International plc *Eros Now *List of film production companies in India References External links * * Category:Bollywood Category:Media companies established in 1977 Category:Film production companies based in Mumbai Category:Film production companies of India Category:Companies listed on the New York Stock Exchange Category:Indian companies established in 1977